


I trust you

by cherryblossom99



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Canon Compliant, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Poor Nathan, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Uncharted 4, nathan actually shows his emotions for once, sam is the best big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossom99/pseuds/cherryblossom99
Summary: tw; flashback, ptsd, light description of sam’s deathNathan and Sam are on their hunt for Henry Avery’s lost treasure, and of course, Nathan breaks the only bridge leading to their destination. Bad memories resurface.





	I trust you

“Oh.. crap!” Nathan shouted, jumping and barely hooking his fingers onto the ledge on the opposite side of the ravine before the bridge collapsed behind him. He pulled himself up, wiping his hands off and looking back to Sam apologetically.

“You see, this is why _I_ go first.” Sam scoffed, searching for another way around. The drop was easily five hundred feet, if not further. Nothing they hadn’t climbed before, but they still had to be careful.

“Think you can find another way?” Nathan asked, looking around himself. The gap wasn’t extremely large, but still, much too risky to try to jump.

The area they were in was lush with forest and greenery, as was most of the island. Libertalia wouldn’t be far- or at least, Nathan hoped it wouldn’t. Though, he couldn’t deny that the thrill of the chase was more than enough to keep him going.

“I don’t think so, Nathan. There’s no way around.” Sam called back after a moment, returning to the cliff’s edge and looking across at Nathan.

“Get ready to catch me- I’m jumping.” He said matter-of-factly, backing up to get a running start.

Nathan’s face drained.

_Sam! Come on, I’ll pull you up!_

“Sam, you can’t, it’s too far-“ Nathan insisted, shaking his head. He wouldn’t do this- it was too risky.

“I can reach you, Nate. You’re strong enough to pull me up.” Sam encouraged, preparing himself. How could he have so much trust in Nathan, when he’d already dropped him once and left him to die?

“Sam, no- are you crazy? What if I drop you?” Nathan exclaimed, hands reaching up to his head. He couldn’t think of any way around this.

“It’s the only way, Nathan, just get ready for christ’s sake!” Sam shouted back, his patience running thin.

Nathan’s heart lodged in his throat as he knelt at the edge of the cliff, his hand ready to grab Sam. Oh god, he _couldn’t_ do this, he was going to drop him, and then he’d have to watch his brother die for the second time. Except it’d be _real_ this time.

“Okay, I- I’m ready.” Nathan took a deep breath, eyes trained on Sam. They’d done this thousands of times- though not so high up. Sam really could fall to his death here.

Sam nodded curtly, starting his run to the edge of the cliff. Nathan’s ears rang as his brother jumped, flying across the gap, and grabbing hold of his hand. And as soon as he felt his brother’s tight grip on his wrist, Nathan was gone.

Gunshots sounded all around them, ricocheting off of scrap metal and other buildings. They needed to go, and they needed to go now.

“Sam! Sam, come on, give me your other hand!” Nathan shouted, reaching for him blindly. Sam’s body was limp, hanging, slowly but surely slipping out of his grasp.

“Sam, no, no-! Sam!” Nathan screamed, feeling Sam’s hand slowly slip away, and then he was falling, falling and crashing through the debris below. And then he was gone.

“Oh, god- Sam! No, no, we can’t leave him, he’s still down there-“ Nathan rambled, clearly out of breath, his mind a spinning mess.

_Nathan, come on-_

“No, no, we can’t leave-!” He protested.

“Nathan!” Sam’s voice rang loud and clear in his ear, and he turned his head, blinking in confusion. Air heaved into his lungs, trying to get some oxygen to his brain again. And there was Sam, kneeling beside him on the cliff’s edge, the one surrounded by lush greenery and not rusted metal.

“Nathan, come back to me-“ Sam encouraged, searching Nathan’s eyes with concern, obviously trying to find something there. When their gaze met, Sam could see the pure terror, confusion, and doubt swimming Nathan’s eyes.

“I- you-“ Nathan stammered, sitting up and getting his bearings. He felt blood dripping down his face- a cut, maybe? He reached a hand up to wipe his cheek, but the liquid there was clear, and not blood at all. Was he... crying?

“Nate, you’re alright. Hey, breathe-“ Sam frowned, slowly pulling Nathan towards his chest. He’d never been too keen on hugging- but the poor kid needed it. And yeah, Nathan would always be a kid to him. Nathan returned the hug gingerly, as if Sam would break with one touch. His hands were trembling.

“I thought you- Christ, I’m sorry Sam, I- I’m so sorry.” Nathan apologized, voice slightly muffled by Sam’s shoulder. The guilt just started pouring out- Nathan never really was good at hiding his emotions. They showed plain on his face, and shone through his eyes.

“I almost let you go again, I can’t do that, we can’t do this anymore-“ He rambled nervously, still sucking in small breaths.

Sam felt a pang in his heart, and not for the first time. Fifteen years- for fifteen years, Nathan thought he was dead. He was traumatized. Sam sure would be, if Nathan was the one who got shot, dangling, his life in his brother’s hands.

“It’s okay. I’m okay.” Sam hushed, a hand finding the back of Nathan’s head, holding it lightly against his chest. It was quiet, the only movement being Nathan’s trembling body.

They sat like that for a long while, Nathan enveloped in his big brother’s embrace. He was, after all these years, still the big brother, and he felt as though it was his job to protect Nathan. Maybe Nathan didn’t always need it- but right now, he sure did.

“You okay?” Sam asked, patting his back, and Nathan simply nodded.

Sam stood first, holding out a hand to help Nathan up. The younger man took it graciously, standing up and holding onto Sam’s wrist for support. Once he’d gotten his balance and the world stopped spinning around him, he let go.

“Come on, little brother. What’dya say we go and find our treasure?” Sam shook his shoulder, and Nathan agreed softly, a smile faint on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> there’s only a couple non-incest Nathan and Sam stories that showcase the special brotherly bond they share and also have some emotional depth to them.. this is short, but I thought I’d test the waters before doing anything too crazy haha


End file.
